Malcolm Duncan
| alias = | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = A10 | gender = Male | hair color = Brown | eye color = Brown | relatives = | affiliation = | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 110 | voice = Kevin Michael Richardson }} Malcolm "Mal" Duncan is the Team's mission control. He is a former classmate of Superboy and Miss Martian at Happy Harbor High School. __TOC__ Personality Mal has a dominant demeanor and appearance, and facing him down is generally considered a not too clever thing to do. Physical appearance Mal is a muscular African-American male with short black hair. He wears formfitting shirts that show off his physique. History 2010 Mal called out the new student, Conner Kent, when he was harassing Marvin White. During the Team's "alien invasion" training scenario, Mal, along with the rest of the students and faculty hid below the school's underground bunker and watched the Team's speech about how they would win and build from what they've lost, after the Justice League had been killed. Mal went to the school's Halloween party dressed as "Superman, done right", with a black leather jacket and shades. When all adults had gone missing, Mal came to the high school gym to watch the younger children. 2011-2015 Mal became the Team's mission controller, and continued his relationship with Karen Beecher. 2016 When Bumblebee arrived back from a mission, Mal wanted to tell her all about his plans for their date that evening. He was disappointed she didn't have time, as she needed to work with Doctor Palmer. The Team sent out three squads to apprehend Kroloteans that had hidden all over the globe: one to Philadelphia, one to Vlatavastok, and one to New Orleans. Mal monitored them from the Cave, and though Alpha and Beta Squads could not capture their targets, Gamma Squad hit the base in New Orleans. at their request, Mal sent back-up, but it didn't arrive until the base was destroyed. Mal witnessed the activation of the Zeta-Shield with Jaime and Superboy. Superboy asked him where Nightwing was, and Mal replied he was out on personal business. Mal objected when Superboy appropriated Jaime for his own personal business, but could not press the issue. Mal arrived at the Cave by bike, and was met by a boy he never met before, but seemed to know his name: Impulse. After Impulse had stopped Neutron's rampage, he claimed he was ready to go back to his own time. Mal watched as Impulse got back in the time machine, but it didn't work. Mal talked with Nightwing and Superboy about Speedy and Impulse. Mal believed that they would end up being their responisiblity, but Nightwing assured that they are taken care of. Mal still believed that they would wind up to their responsibility, and Superboy agreed. When Artemis returned to the team, Mal welcomed her back. Mal listened to Nightwing's briefing of the mission, to defend the Earth-Mars communication satellite. He wondered why Nightwing was joining the mission, which he answered that he wanted some action. In the Cave, Mal hugged Karen to comfort her after they heard about Artemis's death. Superboy told him that they would find La'gaan and Aqualad. Mal wondered where Nightwing was, Superboy answered that he went to tell Wally, which worried Mal and Karen. Appearances Background in other media * Mal Duncan was one of the first black DC superheroes and a former member of the Teen Titans and Doom Patrol. He has gone by various names, including Guardian, Herald, Hornblower and Vox. He is married to Bumblebee. Like Bumblebee, Mal was a technical genius who created a horn that would allow him to open dimensional portals. * Young Justice marks Mal Duncan's second animated appearance. He previously appeared as a minor supporting character during the last few episodes of the Teen Titans animated series, where he used the identity of Herald who, and was voiced by Khary Payton. References Category:A to Z Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team